una navidad diferente
by kathyry
Summary: kagome nunca se imagino que luego de una cena de navidad en casa de su jefe su vida cambiaría. espero les guste este one shot que se me acaba de ocurrir.


Los personajes de inujasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Aquí les dejo un one shot que se me ocurrió y les quise presentar.

Estaba tan nerviosa por la fiesta de navidad de la compañía en la que trabajo, todos decían que eran maravillosas, con un gran despliegue de lujo y glamur y como mis compañeras me habían advertido que debía vestirme muy elegante para la ocasión, me compre un vestido rojo con bordado negro que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. No se podía decir que fuera muy sensual, pero desde que lo vi me encanto y lo combine con unos zapatos negros de tacón alto que llamaron mi atención desde que los vi, después de todo una debe darse un pequeño capricho en navidad.

Al llegar al lugar donde seria la fiesta me quede impresionada, y como no la fiesta era realizada en la casa del señor Taisho un importante magnate ingles. que a pesar de que soy su asistente personal casi no me habla, si mi jefe es el hombre mas hermoso que e visto en mi vida, su pelo es rubio platinado, su piel es muy blanca, sus ojos color oro llaman mucho la atención, pero su mirada siempre es muy fría, nunca lo e visto sonreír y eso me causa un poco de miedo a veces, pero como el no me paga para ver como sonríe trato de hacer bien mi trabajo, aunque el es demasiado guapo, por lo que a cada rato hay muchas mujeres rondando con pretextos para reunirse con el, el tiene una amante diferente cada día y lo peor de todo es que nunca demuestra afecto o algún sentimiento por ninguna.

El es tan guapo y hermoso y se que jamás podría fijarse en alguien como yo, peor soñar no cuesta nada, además en ocasiones me ha parecido que me mira, peor cuando volteo el sigue igual de frio y distante, así que supongo que soy yo la que imagina cosas.

Se que no debo pensar tanto en la vida privada de mi jefe, pero es que el me sorprende, ya que un hombre tan hermoso e inteligente no debería ser tan reservado en su forma de ser, mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me concentro en la fiesta. Al entrar me sorprendí todo estaba decorado en dorado y blanco, con un gigante árbol de navidad en el centro. Todos los asistentes estaban elegante mente vestidos y me acerque a mi amiga sango la cual vestía un vestido verde un poco atrevido, por no decir demasiado indecente.

-hola sango veo que estas vestida para matar, en eso note que el señor Kouga no le quitaba la vista de los pechos a mi amiga y me pareció indignante. El me miro y sonrió de forma traviesa y picara, para luego ponerse a hablar con otro de los ejecutivos el cual miraba a mi amiga de igual forma. –hombres no piensan en nada mas.

-amiga deja de pensar así, debes espabilarte de vez en cuando, le sonreí por cortesía, pero lo que ella decía no me apetecía para nada, yo fui criada de una forma un poco estricta por mi abuelo quien pensaba que una mujer siempre debe darse a respetar y que solo puede dejar que su esposo la vea vestida muy sexi, además de que solo mi esposo tiene derecho a disfrutar de mi cuerpo. Lo malo es que debido a esto los chicos no se me acercaban por miedo a mi abuelo.

-como digas sango, veo que hoy estas atrayendo muchas miradas, mejor te dejo para que puedas seguir divirtiéndote, esta me sonrió y fue a hablar con el señor Kouga y el otro hombre que bebía con el, di varias vueltas hasta que por desgracia me encontré con Kaede la mujer mas cotilla de la empresa. En eso paso un camarero y ella me izo tomar una copa que sabia delicioso.

-es un licor ingles, el señor Taisho siempre trae lo mejor para sus fiestas, ya sabes por eso de que tiene algo de sangre real, sabes lo vi hace un rato. Había una hermosísima rubia detrás de el, aunque el parecía un poco aburrido de ella. Al escucharla me quede un poco desconcertada, como ese hombre podría tratar a un a mujer de esa forma.

-Como puede tratar siempre a las mujeres así, es que ese hombre no tiene morar o sentimientos "_no debo ser hipócrita, me encantaría que el se fijara en mi, pero se que es imposible_". Justo en ese momento sentí a alguien a tras de mi y al girarme me encontré con la mirada fría de mi jefe lo que me izo temblar de miedo y de otro sentimiento que no pude identificar- señor Taisho.

Me quede viéndolo embobada, se veía tan apuesto con un traje azul claro de corte italiano que exaltaba sus músculos, ese hombre era la personificación de lo mas hermoso y deseable y a su paso todas las mujeres se quedaban suspirando.

- es muy atrevida al hablar de su jefe señorita Kagome, espero que mas tarde discutamos exactamente que le da derecho a cuestionarme, ahora con el permiso de ambas seguiré verificando que todo este en orden. Se fue y me dejo temblorosa.

-toma bebe esto estas temblando. Mire la copa que me daba Kaede y mire al camarero que me miraba un poco apenado, ya que el al igual que todos sabia que tan duro podía llegar a ser mi jefe. –tranquila tal vez mas tarde se le pase y no se enoje contigo niña.

-Eso ni tú lo crees, pero tendré esperanzas de que ocurra algún milagro. Seguí hablando con ella hasta que pasamos a otro salón a comer, habían muchas mesas y una mesa principal llena de diferentes tipos de comidas y camareros sirviendo a todo el mundo, en varias ocasiones sentí la mirada fría de mi jefe en mí, lo que me daba mas miedo por lo que comí poco y bebí mucho. A eso de las 12 30 Kaede se fue y yo decidí ir al tocador antes de irme, estaba un poco mareada, por lo que pediría que me llamaran un taxi.

-cuando Salí del tocador me encontré a un al señor Jaken el mayordomo de mi jefe mirándome como si fuera alguien horrible o desagradable. Me sorprendió verlo y le sonreí, pero mi vista estaba algo rara y al mirar por la ventana me deslumbre un poco por todas las luces que decoraban la casa, era hermoso y a la vez un poco ostentoso. Escuche un carraspeo y mire al señor Jaken que seguía mirándome raro.

-buenas noches mi señor ha mandado esto para que lo tome, la parecer noto que parecía un poco ebria y no quiere espectáculos bochornosos en su casa. Lo mire un poco molesta, pero acepte tomarme la bebida que me ofreció, aunque esta en vez de ayudarme hizo lo contrario; me sentí peor, de pronto comencé a ver todo blanco y cuando desperté estaba en una cama enorme con el señor Taisho encima de mí.

Estaba desconcertada al tener a ese enigmático, frio y hermoso espécimen ingles encima de mí, mirándome como si fuera su próxima presa y en efectos algo me decía que lo haría, pero no literalmente, ese hombre planeaba profanar mi cuerpo.

-Por favor suélteme, mi cuerpo no me respondía, mi vos casi ni se escuchaba y el me miraba de una forma extraña, nunca lo había visto mirar a alguien así, sus ojos mostraban una gran lujuria, agarro mis senos con sus manos y luego empezó a chupar mis pezones con su boca, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda. –quería gritar, pero la voz casi no me salía. El dejo mis senos y comenzó a besar mi cuello dejando mordidas y chupones en toda mi piel.

-te atreviste a insultarme, pues como castigo te tomare toda la noche de forma salvaje y dura, ese cuerpecito tuyo sabrá lo que es tener sexo con un verdadero hombre. Sus palabras me daban miedo, las decía de forma fría. Con sus rodillas separo mis muslos, pude sentir como colocaba su pene en mi entrada haciendo que mis lágrimas saltaran al sentir el dolor de ser desvirgada por ese hombre.

-por favor no mas. El me ignoro y comenzó a entrar y salir de mí de forma lenta y calmada, para luego ir aumentando hasta convertirse en una posesión salvaje y desenfrenada, no se que me pasaba seguía paralizada, de pronto el agarro mi cabeza y comenzó a besarme de forma posesiva, demandante y apasionada. Sus besos eran hambrientos, codiciosos y nada suaves. –por favor no mas señor Sesshomaru le suplico que se detenga.

No se que paso, pero en el momento que dije su nombre cambio, sus embestidas se volvieron mas fuertes y sus besos y carisias mas intensas, mi cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar por sus caricias y deje que me hiciera todo lo que quisiera con migo, pero sospechaba que algo había raro en la bebida que me dieron.

-ya te lo dije hoy serás mía gatita, todo tu cuerpo es mío ahora y mas te vale que nunca se te olvide. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, ese hombre estaba abusando de mí y pretendía que yo fuera su puta personal o algo así.

-deja de ser tan mentirosa, si tu cuerpo estaba necesitando un macho que la posea, ahora sigamos divirtiéndonos. No se cuanto duramos solo se que en un momento dado me desmaye.

Cuando desperté estaba completamente desnuda en mi cama y me dolía todo el cuerpo no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado en la noche. Y empecé a llorar al notar los cupones y mordidas de mi cuerpo y para colmo aun sentía dolor en mi vagina lo que indicaba que ya no era virgen, comencé a llorar al no saber lo que había pasado. Varios días después me sentía fatal no había podido recordar nada luego que se fue Kaede y lo peor de todo es que después de esa noche volví a despertar desnuda varias veces mas, era mas que obvio que alguien había entrado en mi casa y me había vuelto a violar, estaba tan asustada, pero me daba mucho miedo llamar a la policía y no sabia que debía hacer. Aparte tenia extraños sueños en el que Sesshomaru entraba y me hacia el amor de forma salvaje y apasionada, creo que me estaba volviendo loca.

Decidí lárgame de ese lugar aprovechando que luego de la fiesta de navidad estaría libre hasta enero en la oficina, pero cuando terminaba mi maleta casi me llevo un susto de muerte al ver frente a mi a mi jefe quien me miraba de forma extraña.

-se puede saber a donde quieres escapar, eres mía Kagome y no dejo que lo que es mío escape, me quede anonada, sin esperar respuesta el me saco a la fuerza de mi casa y uno de sus hombres saco mi maleta, no se a donde me llevaron porque me puso algo en la nariz y me desmaye. Cuando desperté estaba en una casa afuera e la ciudad y el me miraba como si fuera una de sus posesiones.

Sus ojos me miraban con lujuria y en ese momento vinieron a mi cabeza escenas de la cena de navidad, pero aunque no era la misma casa, si estaba decorada con los mismos ostentosos detalles navideños. En la sala donde estábamos había un árbol de navidad muy grande y una pequeñita miraba con mucho cuidado uno de los regalos.

-hermanito ya despertó la señorita bonita.

-si rin, ahora por favor déjanos un rato a solas que ella y yo queremos hablar.

Cuando la niña salió me levante del sofá en donde estaba y me perdí en sus ojos color oro, tuve miedo de que el me hiciera daño de nuevo, pero no pude evitar ponerme caliente o que mi cuerpo sintiera deseo hacia el.

-usted es quien ha estado abusando de mi verdad. No se como ha logrado que duerma y no me de cuenta de nada. Mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar y su mirada me cautivo me tomo entre sus brazos y se sentó conmigo sentada en sus piernas. –porque me hizo eso, no era mas sencillo cortejarme y tratar de tener una relación conmigo.

-no puedo negar que te deseo, además con tu forma de ser no hubieras aceptado irte a la cama conmigo desde el principio y hubieras querido hacerme esperar y eso es algo que detesto. Se que estuvo mal haberte tomado de esa forma en la fiesta de navidad, pero necesitaba tenerte, te habías convertido en mi obsesión y pensé que si te tomaba, ya no te querría mas, pero no es así, sigo deseándote.

-me trajo aquí para seguir tomándome a su antojo como si fuera una maldita muñeca, yo soy una persona, no un objeto.

-no amor te equivocas, si pensara de esa forma te hubiera dejado encerrada en uno de mis apartamentos, pero me he enamorado de ti y es por eso que te traje, te deseo y quiero que estemos juntos, serás mi mujer, mi hembra o lo que te pida.

-pero eso no puede ser, se despertó decidiendo eso y cree que yo tengo que obedecerlo, deme alguna razón para eso.

-esta bien, si quieres razones te las daré: primero me deseas; segundo estas enamorada de mi; tercero no tienes otra opción y cuarto ya fuiste mía y puedes llevar dentro de ti a mi cachorro, mi semilla es muy fuerte y según e investigado tu familia te rechazaría si tienes un hijo sin padre o si se enteran de que te acuestas con tu jefe.

-eso no es verdad, yo no lo seduje. De un momento a otro sentí como metía su mano dentro de mí y se encontraba con la humedad en mi interior. –que pasaría si me negara a sus deseos y decidiera escapar.

-te seguiría y encerraría en donde nadie mas pueda llegar a ti, pero es tu decisión. Sentí como sacaba la mano de mi interior y aun cargándome me levanto y camino conmigo cargada hasta las escaleras las cuales subió dejándome sorprendida por su gran fuerza.

-adonde me llevas. El no respondió y me llevo a una gran habitación decorada en tonos dorados y blancos, parecía la alcoba de un rey, sin detenerse si quiera me deposito en la cama y luego fue a cerrar con petillo la puerta y comenzó a desnudarse dejándome completamente desconcertada, asombrada y para mi propia vergüenza también muy excitada. –que piensas hacerme.

-eso te lo dejo a ti, si te quitas tu misma la ropa en este momento te tomare suavemente y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, pero si te niegas te arrancare la ropa te tomara en el piso como un animal y te quitare todo lo que aun quede puro en tu cuerpo. Además si estas embarazada me quedare con el niño y nunca lo veras, pero si aceptas quedarte conmigo tendrás todo e incluso a tu bebe.

-parece que no tengo otra opción mas que aceptar ser tuya, esta bien eso hare, pero por favor, no me lastimes mas. Lo mire a los ojos, pero el solo camino a la cama y se acostó mirándome de forma desafiante, entendí que era una prueba y sabia que tenia que hacer lo que me pidió. Le fui quitando la ropa y me llene de vergüenza, aunque el me había visto desnuda, esta era la primera vez que yo lo hacia conscientemente.

-eres hermosa y tu cuerpo un deleite para la vista Kagome.

-gracias. Me sentí tonta al agradecerle eso, pero a la vez me gustaba saber que el quería verme, definitivamente estaba loca. Camine completamente desnuda asía el y sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos atrayéndome a la cama, su cuerpo era muy fuerte y hermoso y sus brazos denotaban una gran musculatura, junto con una cara de ángel, el era la perfección de lo hermoso. –Sesshomaru no creo poder seguir.

-solo debes dejarte llevar, que tu cuerpo sabe muy bien como complacer al mío y enseguida te lo demostrare.

De un momento a otro las palabras sobraron y solo pude sentir los suaves besos de ese hermoso hombre sobre mi piel, todo mi cuerpo vibro al sentir como el me tocaba, y me besaba, me senos fueron devorados por el y mientras chupaba mis pezones con su boca, sus manos exploraban el punto exacto de mi placer haciéndome gemir llena de emociones.

Hasta ese momento nunca antes me había sentido así y de pronto sentí como mi cuerpo llegaba a la cima del orgasmo, pero el no me dejo recuperar y mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba y mi respiración seguía agitada el entro en mi llenándome completamente, sentí mis lagrimas brotar mientras éramos uno.

-siempre estaré para compenetrarte y darte todo de mi, pero a cambio quiero que seas total y completamente mía, no me exijas nada, quiero todo de ti, ese es tu deber como mi hembra. En ningún momento dejo de penetrarme mientras hablaba y yo ya no sabia nada de mi, solo sabia que el era el hombre mas hermoso que había conocido jamás y que no quería perderlo.

-básicamente te tengo que dar todo de mi, pero tu a mi no me darás nada de ti. El me seguía embistiendo fuertemente mientras besaba apasionadamente mi cuello lo que me hacia ser la mujer mas completa.

-te doy mi cuerpo y mi posición, o es que necesitas ser mi esposa, eso es solo un papel que no vale nada para mi, prefiero vivir día a día y disfrutar de tu cuerpo.

-para mi es muy importante ser tu esposa y si de verdad quieres mi cuerpo, solo debes convertirme en tu esposa y darme tu corazón, a cambio te doy mi cuerpo y mi obediencia.

-porque eso es tan importante para ti.

-porque te amo, pero no quiero ser una de tus amantes. A las que votas cuando estas cansado de ellas.

-sabes que podría tenerte como mi esclava o mi amante si quisiera. Que te hace especial, como para que te tenga que hacer te mi esposa.

-supongo que tal vez no sea mucho, pero el hecho de que me hayas tomado específicamente el día de navidad y que después de eso hayas seguido es porque estas encaprichado conmigo.

-esta bien nos casaremos en año nuevo, pero ahora deja de hablar y bésame mujer es una orden.

-como usted ordene jefe. Seguimos entregados a nuestra pasión y como me lo prometió el mismo día de año nuevo me convirtió legalmente en su flamante y obediente esposa.

Fin.

Se me ocurrió esta idea y quise plasmarla, puede que a alguna le guste y a otras no, pero como a mi si, aquí se las dejo.


End file.
